Devil Flame
by Hungry Derp
Summary: An ex-Qunicy joins up with Ichigo's group. His name is Hikaru "Devil Flame" Isao. Will the group be able to rescue Rukia Kuckiki from getting executed? Or will they fail and be destroyed by the Soul Reapers? (Currently dead. Due to losing interest in writing the story, I can't write this anymore. If you wish to adopt this story PM me).
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Devil Flame

A teenaged boy was sitting on a building, his legs dangling over the side. He was eating an apple, looking up at the sky. The teenager's hair was white, and his eyes were grey. He was wearing a black leather jacket, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and he had a blue long sleeved undershirt, and black gloves. The front of his jacket was open, showing the blue shirt. He was wearing black pants, and he was not wearing shoes.

He dropped the apple to the ground, and he leapt forwards, launching himself off the wall. Blue energy glowed around him, as he flew across the sky.

* * *

A minute later, the kid landed on the ground and he saw a rather large demon standing above him.

The demon had scaly green skin, and it was in the shape of a large gorilla. It had a white mask with red lines all over it.

The teenager tightened his fists, and blue energy burnt around his arms, in a flame like pattern. The demon charged at him, and he punched it in the face with his flaming fist.

The demon started glowing, and it shattered into a million pieces, but before hitting the ground it disappeared.

"That takes care of that." The teenager turned to walk away, but then another teenager with spiky orange hair, and he was wearing a black shihakusho, and he had a long sword at his back. He had brown eyes. He had a thick brown belt to hold the large sword at his back.

"Where's the hollow?" The kid with orange hair asked.

A short woman ran up to him. She had black hair, and purple eyes. She was wearing a grey school girl's attire.

The one who defeated the hollow turned to them. He grinned, and waved casually to them.

"Hey, Soul Reaper!" He gave a thumbs up. "I did your job for you!"

"You can see me?" Asked Ichigo.

"Heck yeah, I can."

"Who are you?" Rukia clenched her fists, as if she was getting ready for combat.

"There is no need to fight me. My name is the Devil Flame. Hikaru "Devil Flame" Isao. What about you, Soul Reaper? What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki..."

"And you?" He pointed to the woman.

"I am not obliged to answer." The girl crossed her arms. "Listen, this city doesn't need two protectors. Ichigo has been here longer than you have. So get lost."

"Sorry. I came here because I knew there was a Substitute Soul Reaper around here. Are you that Substitute?"

Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but the girl cut him off. "Don't answer that. He doesn't need to know that."

"How did you destroy that hollow without a Zanpakuto?"

"I create Spirit Energy all around my arms and it makes it easy to destroy hollows. That's where I got the nickname Devil Flame."

"Are you a Quincy? Just like Uryu?"

Instantly, Devil Flame frowned. "Quincy. No. My father used to be a Quincy, but then he decided that destroying the hollows wasn't the best idea, so he took the Soul Reaper's advice and he started cleansing the hollow's souls instead of killing them. The other Quincy seriously injured him, crippling him for life. I was only eight. He passed his teachings onto me, but he told me not to use the Quincy bow."

Rukia's eyes dropped. This has to be that man that I heard about in the Soul Society... She thought.

"And if you hadn't noticed, I cleansed the hollow's soul. I did not kill it. Those damned Quincies kill them."

"I'm sorry, maybe we got off on the wrong foot. My name is Rukia Kuchiki. I am a Soul Reaper, and Ichigo is the Substitute."

"Aye, I figured that out. But why aren't you in your soul with the Substitute? And why did you give him your powers in the first place?"

"Well, I was in Ichigo's house trying to find a strong spirit energy that I'd been sensing. I figured out that he could see me, and he talked a little then a hollow attacked. Ichigo attacked it, and to save him I had to take an attack. So I passed my powers on to him. I meant to only give him half, but he took nearly all of it. Now it's my turn to ask questions."

He nodded, the grin returning to his face. "Go on."

"Well, how do you know so much about Soul Reapers?"

"Being as I help cleanse the Souls of hollows, I got the attention of the Soul Society. I got escorted there, and Captàn-" (he pronounced it the Spanish way Cap-E-t-on) "-Yamamoto realized that I wasn't a threat to them so he gave me this!" He pulled out a black flip phone. "It's the hollow tracking device! And they can track me with it. I learned that because I'm a smart guy. Anyway, next question."

"Why did you pronounce Captain-" (the Americano way, Cap-tan) "-like that?" Asked Ichigo.

He shrugged. "It's a cooler way to pronounce it."

"If you're allied with the Soul Society, did they put you in a Squad?"

"They tried to. But I said that I was not joining a Squad, and after a bit of arguing he eventually realized that I wasn't going to back down."

"Don't you go to school?" Asked Rukia.

"Nah. I faked my own death a couple of years ago."

"Well what about your friends? Wouldn't it make them sad that you aren't around any more?"

"I didn't really have any friends. I distanced myself from everyone. At my funeral no one really cried aside from my parents who both knew that it was fake."

"Rukia we better get back to class. We can question him later."

`It was dark now. Hikaru was crouched on a telephone pole, looking around. He suddenly sensed two very strong spirit energies, and he charged after them.

Hikaru landed on the ground, seeing Rukia Kuchiki standing across from two men. The one man had red hair that was tied up behind his head and resembled a pineapple. The other had long black hair, and he didn't look very happy. They were both wearing Soul Reaper attire, but the one was wearing a Captain's uniform.

Hikaru saw that a young man was lying on the ground. He had black hair, and he was wearing blue. He was the Quincy that Ichigo mentioned earlier.

Hikaru let his spirit energy spike, allowing the two Soul Reapers to notice him. He jumped over, and landed between the two and Rukia.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I don't think I agree with what you're doing."

"Get out of the way. This doesn't concern you, human." Growled the man without the Captain Jacket.

"Renji." Said the man with black hair.

"What?"

"This human can see you."

"Yeah, so?" Renji thought for a second. "Oh... I see. Are you the Substitute Soul Reaper?" He growled.

"Me? No way."

"Who the hell are you then?" Renji shouted, and then drew his blade and slashed at him.

Hikaru managed to dodge it, but Renji was fast. Renji gripped his blade and then slashed down at him again. Hikaru gathered spirit energy around his arms, and he blocked the attack. The blade still cut him, much to Hikaru's surprise.

Hikaru then punched Renji in the stomach, knocking him backwards.

Suddenly Hikaru's shoulder was slashed, and blood shot out everywhere. What the hell? He thought. This guy couldn't have cut me... who was it... Hikaru realized that it was the man with black hair. But it was already too late, considering that he was standing right in front of Hikaru, slashing at his head.

Hikaru jumped backwards, but he wasn't fast enough the blade still hit him in the forehead and knocked him backwards. The slash wasn't enough to kill him, at least not right away. He would bleed out if he didn't do anything right away.

"I could have handled him, Captain Kuckiki." Said Renji.

"That human has the strength that's stronger than a Lieutenant. He's about half way between a Lieutenant and a Captain." The Captain calmly explained.

Renji's eyes widened, and suddenly Ichigo dropped down.

"Beware of the Captain, Ichigo..." Hikaru then stumbled over to Uryu. "I'll get help. Don't die, Ichigo..." He lifted Uryu by the front of his shirt, and then teleported away.

"He used the Quincy technique Hirenkyaku. That wasn't flash step." Said the man with black hair. "That human is the Quincy known as Devil Flame."

The young man walked into a shop with a man with a green and white striped at. He then collapsed as soon as he walked in.

Notes: I hope you enjoyed my story. I'm not going to make Hikaru OP, he's going to be strong but he's not the strongest.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Kisuke Urahara

Ichigo Kurosaki opened his eyes. His eyes widened when he realized that a large African American man was lying on top of him. He had glasses, and a large mustache.

Ichigo screamed as soon as he saw him.

"What a good reaction. Quite excellent." He said.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo tried to push him off.

"Boss, you wanted me to let you know as soon as Ichigo woke up! Well, he's awake!"

"Wait a minute... you work for Mister Hat and Clogs, don't you? Why are you under the covers with me? Get off!" He kicked the man off of him. He went to stand, but his shoulder began to hurt, so he sat back down.

"Hey, it's Ichigo." Said a voice. Ichigo spun around, but he got a sharp pain in his neck, so he had to turn his whole body to see who the voice belonged to. It was Devil Flame. He was sitting in a folding chair. "I've been awake for couple of hours. Master Urahara told me what happened. You didn't really heed my warning."

"Yeah, sorry about that..." Ichigo said.

"Ah, it's not a problem." Hikaru stood up, and he folded the chair up. "Well, I'm off to train. See ya."

As he walked out he passed a blond man wearing a striped green and white hat.

As he passed him he said, "Master Urahara." And he nodded to him.

Urahara nodded to him, but said nothing.

Hikaru walked out of the shop, and he teleported away.

* * *

Hikaru teleported to a medium sized brown house. It wasn't too small, but it wasn't exactly big either. He didn't walk in, he simply walked over to the side, and he punched their telephone pole. The pole wasn't even dented.

"Damn." Hikaru mumbled. He wasn't looking at the pole. He removed his fists, and then put them in his pockets. He took a deep breath.

Someone teleported behind him. He had the same white hair that Hikaru had, but he had blue eyes instead of Hikaru's grey. Their jaws were shaped similarly, but Hikaru's forehead was bigger.

"Would you like me to train you?" Asked the man.

"No. This is something I must do by myself."

"Do you want me to go with you to the Soul Society?"

"I don't want your help."

There was a short pause.

"I'm sorry. But this is just something I need to do on my own. I need to prove that I'm worthy of my name."

"It's not like you're the self proclaimed Devil Flame. And it's also not like someone else worked hard to get that name for you."

"I'm not trying to prove it to anyone else. But I can't prove anything with your help." He turned to face him for the first time. Hikaru smiled. "I can't use a crutch all the time. And if I do, I'll get too used to it and I won't be able to walk without it when I have to."

"I understand."

"But, Dad. Make sure you eliminate all the hollows in the area. And tell Mom that I'm going off on another journey."

His father nodded. "I'll see you when you finish."

"It's dangerous. I might not be coming back." His smile faded when he said this.

"Right. I'll see you when your mission is done. Don't come back until it's done."

Hikaru grinned. Then he jumped straight up into the air, and he landed on the telephone pole. He stepped off the pole, and using his Spirit Energy he walked on the air. For a Quincy he was never very good at manipulating his Spiritual Pressure. But compared to Ichigo he was pretty good. Walking on the air was good practice for him. Flying was also good practice for him, but he was going to take it one step at a time.

After a few minutes of walking on the air, he started running. After a minute of running, he began to sprint. After sprinting for several minutes, he then began to fly across the skies.

After a minute of flying, he lost control, and he started falling. He managed to catch himself before he hit the ground, and he soared up into the air.

Hikaru took a deep breath, and then he stopped flying. He was just standing there. _Now I'm an enemy to the Soul Society._ He thought. _I might as well help Ichigo rescue Rukia. I wonder who all he's going to take with him. In Karakura Town the only people with at least a glimmer spiritual pressure are... Ichigo, Kisuke, Yoruichi, two of Ichigo's friends, Ichigo's sister, his dad, and a Quincy._

He paused a moment.

 _He probably has no idea his dad or his sister has spirit energy. And he can't take Kisuke because he's the only one who can open up the portal to get to the Soul Society. Yoruichi might go, but I don't think so. I hope he doesn't take that Quincy. Because if I see him, there's no doubt that we're going to have a battle. We don't need that._ He thought. _If a confrontation can be avoided that'd be great. I'll go tell Urahara._

Hikaru took off, flying over his city, and after almost an hour he made it to Karakura Town, and he flew to Urahara's Shop.

He looked around, seeing that no one was there. He then went down to the basement, which was almost like an entire dimension. There was rocks everywhere. Hikaru jogged across the air, and he found Urahara. He landed on the ground, and he saw he, and his two assistants were standing in front of a large hole.

Hikaru looked down the hole, and saw Ichigo and Tessai were down there. Ichigo's arms were bound.

Hikaru grinned down at Ichigo, who was about fifty yards beneath him. "Need a little help, mate?"

"No!" Ichigo yelled, out of breath. "I can handle myself!"

Hikaru's grin broadened. "Good! I was making sure your will wasn't broken!"

Hikaru then turned to Urahara, and his grin faded. "I need to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want that Quincy to join Ichigo's group. If we meet, we will battle. And it won't end very well."

"I'm afraid that can't be helped." Urahara flicked a fan out in front of his face. "We need as many people with spiritual powers as we can find."

"Why not send Ichigo's dad?"

"So you picked up on that, huh? Well Ichigo's father's spirit energy... is still recovering."

"What did you guys say?" Ichigo called. "I can't hear you, but I can hear my name!"

Hikaru and Urahara teleported away, out of ear shot.

"What do you mean recovering?"

"Long story, and it's not mine to tell. But anyway, I suggest you try to work it out with him before you meet him when you go to the Soul Society."

"I can try, but it's not going to work." Hikaru walked outside, and he let his spirit energy spike way up. He walked towards the Quincy's spirit energy, letting his spirit energy spike up every once and a while.

Uryu teleported in front of Hikaru. Uryu had black hair, that looked a little like dark blue. His eyes were blue, and were behind a pair of glasses, and he was wearing a strange white uniform. The uniform also had a blue cross on it. Uryu's appearance greatly contrasted Hikaru's, who had white hair, and grey eyes. He was wearing a black leather jacket, that was open showing a white shirt.*

"What are you doing here?" Growled Uryu.

"Well I need to speak with you. I allowed my spiritual pressure to spike up quite a bit so you knew that I wasn't trying to do a sneak attack."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Ichigo Kurosaki is going to take both of us to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. We must either burry our differences, or we must be able to set them aside like adults."

"Our beliefs are too different for us to get along."

"I'm trying to bury the hatchet, Quincy. If you don't try to help me it will never work."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. We can't. If there's two much friction between two objects then neither of them will be able to get anywhere until one of them forces the other out."

"Are you planning to push me out?"

"Precisely." A blue bow appeared in Uryu's hand.

"This doesn't have to end in a fight."

"Of course it does."

Uryu fired an arrow at Hikaru jumped off to the side, and then blue energy burnt up his arms. Uryu fired another arrow at him, but Hikaru caught the arrow, and threw it off to the side.

Uryu teleported behind him, and shot another arrow at him.

Hikaru jumped to the side, and charged at him, but Uryu teleported backwards.

Hikaru then started running fast, and he punched at Uryu's head, but he ducked, and teleported backwards. _Devil Flame may be fast, but his speed is no match for the range of my bow._ He thought.

Devil Flame suddenly teleported up to Uryu, and punched him in the jaw. Uryu fell backwards, and launched an arrow at him, but this time catching him off guard.

The arrow stabbed into his shoulder, and he stumbled backwards he ripped it from his arm, and then punched at Uryu. Uryu created another arrow.

Suddenly someone teleported between them. The person was a young man, he had blue hair, he was wearing a silver jacket, and black pants. He had a white headband tied around his head, and he had a burn scar across the side of his face. With his left hand he caught Hikaru's fist, and with his right he caught Uryu's arrow.

"Takiji..." Hikaru's eyes widened.

"Alright, tell me why you two are fighting." Takiji said. Hikaru's flames disappeared, along with Uryu's bow.

"You wouldn't understand." Said Uryu. "This is a Quincy affair."

"I'm not a Quincy." Growled Hikaru.

"Even if I'm not, you could still explain it to me. You'd be suprised."

Hikaru looked over to Taiji. "Fine, then. We'll explain it to you."

* * *

Notes: *This wasn't the first time I described him, I just wanted to show the sharp contradiction between their appearances. And I figured most of you forgot what he looked like over the span of however long ago the last episode was.

Also, I was wondering how Japanese you guys (being my fans) wanted me to get. Like Hikaru would call him Taiji-senpai instead of just Taiji. But I won't use other Japanese honorifics like chan or san. I might use the term sensei, though. And maybe nakama, but I wouldn't want to just throw it in there for no reason. What do you guys think?


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Quincies

"Well it's like this... Way back in the way the Soul Reapers told the Quincies to stop destroying hollows, because it upset the balance of souls. The Quincies refused. The Soul Reapers said they'd destroy all of them if they didn't. The Quincies continued to destroy the hollow's soul. The Soul Reapers eliminated almost all of the Quincies. Only one Quincy told their warning. That was my father. And then he taught me to become a "Quincy" because it technically means a human who isn't a Soul Reaper that uses spiritual pressure to take out hollows." Hikaru explained.

"I am a normal Quincy." Uryu told them. "This person doesn't know how to appreciate his own culture."

"And you're too headstrong to realize that you were wrong. Just like the rest of the Quincies."

Uryu went to walk towards him, but then Taiji stepped in front of him.

"I can see where both of you are coming from. The Quincies were warned, Uryu. However, extermination was not the only way, Hikaru."

"Still." Hikaru said. "It didn't solve anything. Uryu still hates me because I'm working with the people that destroyed our people, and I have to defend myself if Uryu tries to attack me."

"So you don't hate him?" Asked Taiji.

"I can't hate anyone. I feel bad for him, if anything."

"I will not accept your pity." Said Uryu. "But for the time being, we're not going to fight. I'll put my grudge aside as long as we're in the Soul Society."

"Alright, I'll do the same." Hikaru put his hand out. Uryu shook it. Hikaru then grinned.

"Well, I'm off to train."

"I need to train as well." Uryu told him.

Hikaru flew up into the air, and then jetted off.

* * *

About a month later, Hikaru was exhausted. His sleeves were torn up, his hair was a mess, and he had scratches all over his face and arms. He turned, to see Taiji standing there. It was dark out, about one in the morning.

Hikaru grinned. "Is it that time already?"

"Yeah."

"Are you comin' with us?"

"No. Someone needs to defend this city from hollows. And we both know that Urahara-sensei won't."

"Right, right..." Hikaru teleported away, along side Taiji.

Hikaru saw Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Ichigo were already there. Hikaru's grin broadened. "Awesome! So the rest of us are already here!"

Orihime was holding a black cat.

"Alright everybody... let's take this party inside the store." Urahara said, who was sitting inside his shop. "There are things we can't talk about here in the open."

The cat jumped out of Orihime's arms, and walked inside, along side Uryu and Chad.

"Orihime." Said Ichigo.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"How much do you know about what's going on? This is going to be dangerous."

"Yes, but I gave my promise. I promised that I'd go with you. And I... told Tatsuki that I'd come back to her." Orihime walked inside.

Ichigo stood there, and Hikaru put his hand on his shoulder. Ichigo turned to him, and Hikaru stuck his tongue out at him. "It'll be fine. Don't worry about it. I'll protect Orihime for you."

`They made it to the large basement training area.

"WOW! Who knew there was something so large just under the ground!" Orihime exclaimed. "Isn't it amazing?"

"I guess..." Ichigo said.

Hikaru teleported away, and he walked up to Urahara. "Ready?"

Urahara nodded. "Everyone over here!" Everyone turned. Urahara clapped, and then a large window looking device appeared. "This is the Senkaimon. Or the World Penetrating Gate. I'm going to teach you all how to get through here. But I need to change one thing."

He jabbed Ichigo in the back of the head with his cane, and then Ichigo came out of his body, and turned into his Soul Reaper form.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu stood there looking down at Ichigo's body, Orihime excitedly talking.

"Listen up!" Urahara said.

Hikaru teleported up, and he started sitting on the Senkaimon. He tapped it with his palm. "Unlike normal gates, this has a spirit particle conversion machine technique no jutsu or something like that. What it does, is it transforms humans like myself and you three-" He gestured to Orihime, Uryu, and Chad. "Into spirits. The Soul Society is a spirit world. Unless you're a spirit, it's impossible to enter. The only person who can cross this gate now, is Ichigo. Because he's a Soul Reaper... Plot twist!"

"The conversion machine will turn the rest of you into spirits as well." Urahara picked up.

"So you're saying that the gate will let us pass through without extracting our souls?"

"Yep. You don't have to die if you pass through this here Senkaimon." Hikaru teleported back over to the rest of them.

"But, there's a catch. We need to hurry because the window it's open is four or five minutes long. Ordinarily that won't give us enough time to pass. But being as we're awesome, we'll be able to make it." Hikaru pointed a finger gun at them.

"If anyone gets caught when the gate closes... they'll be forever in the Dongai. The place between the Soul Society and the Human World. If anyone wants to leave, now is that time."

No one moved.

"Do we have a plan?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yeah. We run like hell."

Urahara took a deep breath. "As soon as the gate opens, run in as fast as you can."

"Right." Ichigo said.

"Good luck..." Urahara told them.

The gate opened, and all of them sprinted in.

* * *

The group was running through the area. The place was purple, and the ground, walls, and ceiling were all bumpy.

"Don't look now, but the section we just ran through is collapsing on us!" Uryu pointed out.

"Quit looking behind you, and start concentrating on running forwards! If the current catches you then it's all over!" Said the cat.

"Yoruichi," Said Hikaru. "That's just going to make him look behind him even more. Uryu, face forward or you'll die."

Uryu almost got caught the current, but Hikaru put his hand on his shoulder and then lifted him up and threw him over to Chad, who caught the Quincy like a football. Then he slung him over his shoulder, and darted off.

Hikaru teleported away from the current before it could catch him.

Then he turned his eyes to see that a large grey thing was running behind him. It appeared to be a train.

"Damn, it's that stupid cleaner thing!" Hikaru said. "Everyone run faster!"

Everyone started running faster, but then Hikaru put his hands on Ichigo's left shoulder, and Orhime's right, then he teleported them to the exit, he then teleported Chad and Yoruichi too, just before the cleaner got them.

Everyone crashed down into the ground. Hikaru and Yoruichi were the only two to land on their feet.

Hikaru was exhausted from teleporting so much. "I shoulda trained my teleporting more than I did, huh?" He mumbled. "Oh yeah. I should've warned you guys that we'd fall. Forgot about that. But my instincts kicked in and reminded me as we were falling." He gave them a thumbs up. "But lucky no one broke their necks when falling!"

Everyone got to their feet. "You mean, you've been here before?" Asked Ichigo.

"Sure have. I came here when the Soul Society discovered me. Captàn Yamamoto wanted me to join the Court Guard Squads. But I turned him down."

"It's pretty quiet around here." Noted Orihime.

"Yeah, is this place really the Soul Society?" Asked Ichigo.

"Heck yeah it is. But technicality it's just the richest part of the poor side. Everyone's hiding because we're so scary and strong and stuff."

Ichigo turned, and saw a gate.

"Behind that gate is where all the Soul Reapers live. We're going to-" Hikaru said.

Ichigo ran up to the gate.

"Are you a moron or something?"

Two Soul reapers teleported in front of Ichigo.

Hikaru teleported next to Ichigo. His arms glowed with spirit energy.

"Good job," Mumbled Hikaru, his grin fading. "If you weren't an idiot this battle could have been avoided."

Ichigo drew his sword. "Shut up."

"I'll take the one on the left. You get the one on the right." Hikaru readied.

The man on the left had silver hair, and he was rather large. He was wearing a black Shihakusho. He had a sword in his left hand. His sword was massive, but proportional to the giant man. If the man and his sword had been a normal size, then it'd be a regular sized blade.

The guy that Ichigo was about to fight was just as large. He had black hair, and a red hat. He also wore a Shihakusho. But he had an axe instead of a sword.

"These battles will be fought one on one!" Growled Ichigo's opponent.

Hikaru turned to his foe, and stopped paying attention to everything else.

"You're going to lose, gate guardian." Hikaru's arms were still glowing with fire.

"You're Devil Flame, aren't you?" Asked the gate guardian. "So you decided to turn against the Soul Society? I knew Quincies couldn't be trusted."

Hikaru jumped up into the air, and he punched at his foe. His foe quickly slashed at him. Hikaru's fist collided with the blade.

Notes: Sorry, but originally Taiji's name was Takiji. But After about three times of spelling it with the K, I started spelling it without the k. Sorry if this caused any confusion.

Also, I aim to fix any problems in the Bleach universe. If there's anything you had a problem with, tell me. It could be as specific as not liking how Yammy was the strongest Espada, or as unspecific as saying that you thought the arcs were too simliar. You don't even have to tell me how to fix it, I'll come up with a reason for it.

I won't be switching to the perspectives of the Soul Reapers, unless it's actually important to the plot. In canon it'd show about three minutes of the Soul Reaper Captains so people could get a better feel of their character, but that's unnecessary here.

Please follow, favorite, and review. And I forgot to mention this before, but this story will get published once every two weeks. The priority is behind my other two stories. Kenpachi in Naruto comes first, and then Coyote Starrk- A Soul Reaper comes second, and then finally this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Captain Ichimaru

Hikaru's fist collided with the giant's blade. The blade cracked, and the giant swung his blade backwards. Hikaru landed on the ground.

"What's your name, gate guardian?"

"My name is Seiji. I already know your name, Devil Flame."

"So, Seiji." Hikaru called. "If you give up right now, then I won't have to kill you."

"Ha, there is only one person that is going to die here. And that will be you, Hikaru!" He slashed down at him. Hikaru leapt to the side, and he landed on his right hand. He pushed up into the air, and he used his spirit energy to fly up. He flipped around, and he punched at the giant's face.

The giant slapped at him, and Hikaru attempted to dodge, but he wasn't fast enough. So he got swatted out of the air like a bug. Hikaru landed on the ground.

Seiji laughed. "That was too easy!" He pointed his sword down at Hikaru, and then stabbed down.

Hikaru teleported out of the way at the last second, and he was suddenly right up in the air. He kicked Seiji across the face and then teleported back down to the ground.

"You maybe strong, Seiji. But I am much faster than you are. And you're too clumsy."

Seiji swatted down at him, but Hikaru punched up into his palm.

Seiji instantly took his hand backwards, unable to finish the blow.

Hikaru smiled slightly. "It seems that when I punched up I miscalculated just a little. Because I broke my arm as I hit you. No matter. I still have another and a pair of legs."

Seiji slashed down at him, and Hikaru teleported on the shoulder, and he punched Seiji across the face. He teleported to Seiji's other shoulder and he punched him in the face there. He then teleported up on top of his head. He then did an acrobatic flip and he kicked Seiji in the chest. He then teleported away from him.

The giant stumbled backwards into the wall. "You're very strong... for a human."

"Ah, thanks. I've trained far too hard to be anything else. Could you please just let us pass?"

"No." Seiji slashed down at him again. This time Hikaru teleported to the other side of the blade, and he punched the blade as hard as he could. The blade cracked again. Hikaru readied to punch it again, but Seiji took his blade back up. Hikaru teleported to the wall, and he jumped off and he flew right at Seiji. The giant Soul Reaper swung his blade at him, but Hikaru teleported out of the way.

Seiji's blade collided with the wall, and the weapon shattered.

Hikaru teleported up and he punched Seiji hard in the side of the neck.

Seiji fell down to the ground.

The Devil Flame jumped down to the ground. He walked over to the humans, just as Ichigo's battle was getting wrapped up. "Orihime. Can you please heal me?" He asked. His chest and arms were badly bruised from when the giant swatted him into the ground, and his arm was broken in two spots.

The orange haired girl nodded. She walked over. "Soten Kisshun." She called. Her hairpins glowed. "I reject!" Suddenly several small people flew out of Orihime's hairpins, and then hovered over Hikaru's head, and then an orange light glowed, and it began healing him.

Hikaru turned to see Ichigo slash his foe's axes into pieces.

Orihime was finished healing Hikaru quickly, and the group walked towards the open door. A man in a white jacket walked forwards. He had grey hair, his eyes were closed, and he had a sword at his hip. He was suddenly in front of the giant, and he slashed him across the arm. The giant let go of the gate with one hand, and it came down hard on his back.

He scolded the man, but Hikaru couldn't hear him.

Ichigo and Hikaru both charged towards him.

The man pointed his sword at them.

"Get back!" Roared Yoruichi. "That's Captain Ichimaru!"

Hikaru hit the breaks, but he realized that Ichigo didn't so he started to run forwards again.

Ichimaru's grin didn't fade, and his eyes didn't open. "Impale him, Shinso."

Ichigo went to slash him, but then Ichimaru's blade extended stabbing Ichigo in the stomach. Hikaru teleported up to Ichigo, and then teleported him backwards, so he couldn't get completely skewered. The blade then stab into the giant's shoulder, and sent him flying backwards.

"Bye bye, now!" Ichimaru waved to them.

The gate then closed.

"Damn! Look at the gate!" Complained Ichigo. "Sorry guys... it's all my fault."

"No. You shouldn't blame yourself. Your opponent was Gin Ichimaru. You should just be glad that Hikaru saved you from being hurt."

"You know..." Ichigo said, turning to Hikaru. "We don't know too much about you."

Hikaru smiled slightly. "I'm Hikaru Isao. The Devil Flame. Not much more to tell."

Uryu pushed up his glasses. He looked as though he had something to say, but said nothing.

"Can you heal this giant guy?" Asked Hikaru, looking over at Orihime. She nodded.

A crowd of people started to gather.

"People who enter the Soul Society illegally are called Ryoka. They cause a whole lot of problems in the Soul Society." Yoruichi explained.

"So they think we're their enemies." Ichigo gripped his sword.

Chad clenched his fists. Orihime readied to use her powers.

Uryu readied to create his bow, and Hikaru did nothing.

"Calm down." He said. "If they haven't attacked us yet, they don't think of us as enemies."

An old man stepped forwards. He bowed to them. "I am the elder of this area which is known as the Rukon District. And we would all like to welcome you, as Jidanbo's true saviors."

The crowd started to form a circle around the Ryoka.

Hikaru bit his lip. "I'm not too big on crowds. I'm going to find somewhere quiet to stay. Tell me when we're ready to leave."

"I'll go with you." Yoruichi jumped on his shoulder, and Hikaru teleported away.

Hikaru teleported to the top of a small building. He lied down, staring up at the sky.

* * *

Several hours later, Hikaru gathered up each of the humans, and then they had a small meeting.

Yoruichi suggested they gave up trying to get passed the gate.

"Not completely giving up." Yoruichi said. "It's only logical that the security on the other side of the gate became that much tighter after your appearance there. So continuing the same strategy is not the best approach."

"If we can't use the gate... we'll just have to use another way." Hikaru said. He punched his hand. "We're going to dig a tunnel. They'll never see it coming."

Everyone looked at him. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Ichigo said. "How the hell would we know when to come back up? What if the ground collapsed on us?"

"I was kidding. Seriously, can't anyone take a joke?"

"Now is not the time for joking around." Yoruichi scolded.

"Sorry."

"Elder, do you know the whereabouts of Kukaku Shiba?"

"What- you can't be serious!"

"As you may know, she's someone who likes to change her place of residence. I think that you're someone that may know where she lives."

"Kukaku Shiba..." He clenched his fists. "Don't tell me you're planning to through the wall like that!"

"Yep. We're sure." Said Hikaru. "We know what we're getting ourselves into."

"You know Kukaku?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Nope. Never heard of her."

A man in sunglasses was suddenly thrown through the door. He had a bandana tied around his head. "Hey, old man! It's been a long time."

"Ganju, no! Get out of here!"

"Is that anyway to greet a guest? What would your guests think." He eyed the room. His eyes fell on Ichigo. "Would someone please explain to me why there's a stinking Soul Reaper in here?"

"Hey..." Devil Flame said. "We don't want any trouble..."

Ganju got right in Ichigo's face.

"Well, I'm out. I don't want to see a fight right now." Hikaru teleported away.

He was standing up on a large tower. _I wonder who this Kukaku person is. And why the elder reacted in such a way when Yoruichi mentioned them._ He thought. _Oh well. I'll figure it out soon enough. I wonder if that little scuffle between that Ganju dude and Ichigo is over._

He teleported to the roof of the building where the humans were in.

The door burst open, and Ichigo tackled Ganju through it.

"Crap." Hikaru teleported back down to the building. "Alright, elder. Do you know where this Yoruichi person is, or not?"

"Yes, I do..." He took a deep breath. "Are you completely sure?"

"Yep."

"Can you please give me the address?" Yoruichi asked.

He told them.

"We'll head out tomorrow." Said Hikaru. "I need to sleep. Is that alright with you, Yoruichi?"

He nodded. "I believe that a good night's sleep could be useful for all of us. Could we please stay here for the night?"

"Yes, as long as the Soul Reaper doesn't fight with anyone else."

"If he does, I'll just knock him out." Hikaru's grin broadened, as he punched his hand.

Hikaru looked out the door as he heard a bell going off. He then saw Ganju and his henchmen fleeing from the battle on their boars.

Everyone came back inside, and then they all lied down on the ground.

Hikaru yawned. "Good night, Uryu- good night, Ichigo- good night, elder- good night, Chad- good night, Orihime- good night, Yoruichi... Did I get everyone?"

"Shut up and go to sleep." Ichigo groaned.

"You're just mad because you didn't beat that Ganju guy."

"Hey! He ran away it wasn't fair!"

"Go to sleep Ichigo. And learn how to take a joke while you're at it." Hikaru stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

Notes: If anyone who has a problem with ANYTHING canon in Bleach, please tell me and I'll try to fix it. The same goes for my story.

Please favorite and follow if you haven't done that yet. And one can never have enough reviews. Live long, and peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Spirit Energy

The next morning, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad were walking around outside. Hikaru was sitting on the building, looking up at the sky.

After a while, Uryu went back into the building, and then there was some commotion on the inside. He swung himself down to the ground, and he saw Uryu trying to drag Ichigo off.

"I'll catch up to you guys later! I'll beat that boar riding pin head from yesterday, and then I'll be with you guys before you know it!" Ichigo groaned.

Hikaru sighed. He stepped in, about to hit Ichigo, but then Yoruichi beat him to it. He slashed Ichigo across the nose.

"What's wrong with you? Have you forgotten why we came here in the first place? Lives are at stake! Rukia's life in particular is in your hands. Surely you haven't forgotten about that!"

Ichigo started to get up.

"You don't have time to waste on foolish grudge matches with strangers! Are you ready for the task at hand?"

Ichigo nodded.

* * *

The group was walking to Kukaku's house.

There wasn't any buildings in sight, and there was knee high grass everywhere.

"It looks like we're headed to the empty country side. Are you sure we're headed the right way, Uryu?"

Uryu continued walking.

"Hey! I'm talkin' to you!"

"Just be quiet! I'm following the elder's map and we're almost there now! If you don't like the way I'm doing things, then why don't you take over, great leader?"

"Don't get your panties in a wad, I was just wondering."

"Stop talking and LET'S GO~!" Hikaru did a really over the top dramatic point off to the place- and then he charged forwards.

He stopped at a house with two stone arms out in front, and they were holding a red banter with black kanji on it, that said 'Shiba Residence'.

Hikaru looked over his shoulder, to see everyone else was right behind him. _There was no point in charging forwards like that._

"Come on, let's go." Yoruichi started walking forwards.

"Yeah!" Orihime called, following her.

"Hmm..." Chad walked up behind them.

Hikaru silently fell into formation.

Ichigo and Uryu trudged forwards, after briefly arguing with each other.

"Halt, strangers!" Said two voices. Ichigo went for his sword, and Devil Flame clenched his fists. Two men stood up on the stone arms.

"Who dares trespass here?"

"Foreigners, from the looks of them. And one of them is a Soul Reaper!"

The two jumped down to the ground.

"We cannot allow you passage inside this building."

Yoruichi stepped forwards from behind Orihime's leg.

"Master Yoruichi!" Both the men jumped backwards.

* * *

The group walked down the stairs that descended from the front door. Hikaru was ignoring whatever anyone was talking about.

The group then walked into a room, and there was a woman sitting there. She had black hair, and she was wearing a red shirt, and white shorts. She had a white headband, and a fake arm with a short sword attached to it.

"Hey, Yoruichi. It's been a long time."

"Master Kukaku." Hikaru knelt down to the ground, and he bowed.

"Kukaku... is a woman?" Asked Ichigo, Orhime, and Uryu. Chad also seemed surprised.

"You assumed that she was a man, but I never said that." Yoruichi told them.

"Hmm? What's this? You seem to have brought a bunch've brats along with you." Kukaku noticed.

"I'll explain that. But I have a favor to ask you."

"That is usually the case when you look me up, Yoruichi." There was a slight annoyance in her voice.

There was a pause.

"Is it dangerous?" Asked Kukaku.

"Probably."

"It's been a while sense we talked like this. Well, well, well. Lucky for you... I enjoy danger!"

* * *

"While I trust you completely," Kukaku said. "I do not trust any of these children."

Each of them were on their knees behind Yoruichi.

"So I'm going to send an overseer with you. Just to keep an eye on them for me."

"Overseer?" Ichigo asked.

She stood up, and began making her way to a door. "Yeah. Well, I call him that but he's actually my kid brother. He's still kind of an idiot, and not all that useful, but... he'll have to do. Hey in there, are you ready?"

"Yeah, sis. I'm ready."

 _That voice! Oh damn! Of all the people..._ Hikaru thought.

"I'm opening the door, so behave yourself."

"Okay, I promise."

She opened the door.

There was that man that Ichigo fought. He was on his knees. "It's an honor to meet you. My name is Ganju Shiba. And I'm pleased to be of service." He looked up, and smiled at them. His smile faded when he saw Ichigo.

"Oh boy..." Mumbled Hikaru.

The two were immediately in a duel which included punches, kicks, and groin stomps. While they were fighting, the two rolled into Kukaku, who dropped her pipe on the ground.

She went over to pick it up, but then Ichigo stepped on it.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Orange energy glowed around her fist, and she punched down on the ground, destroying quite a bit of the walls and sending Ganju and Ichigo flying backwards.

Hikaru stepped in front of Orihime and Chad, and he held up his hand with was covered in his spirit energy.

* * *

Later the group was walking down a well lit passage.

"How can it be so bright down here? I didn't notice any generators." Uryu pointed out.

"Generators are for noobs." Said Hikaru.

"I have lots of fire fly creeper vines. I keep them growing along the walls and on the ceiling."

"Is that a plant that only grows in the Soul Society?"

"Alright then." She stopped, and turned to a door. "Here we go!"

Uryu was about to say something, but Hikaru shook his head. "Didn't you see what happened to her house? Now imagine what would happen to a human body..."

Uryu's face began to sweat. "Thanks..."

"No problem." _Hey, Uryu doesn't appear to hate me anymore. Maybe he put the whole Quincy stuff behind him._ Hikaru thought.

Ganju opened the door, and then they saw a large cylinder device.

"What is that thing? It's huge..." Uryu mumbled.

"This is what'll get you into the Seireitei through the air."

"THE AIR?" Asked Uryu and Ichigo.

"Or my name's not Kukaku Shiba! Fire work expert of the Rukon District!"

"That's right. Raise it up now!"

The two gate keeper guys were turning a lever that was raising up the floor. The ceiling then opened up, showing the sky.

"Did that scare you kids? This the one and only... Firework launch pad."

"And that's the Flower Crane Cannon!" Ganju grinned.

"That was my line!" She kicked her brother in the back of the head and knocked him over.

She tossed them a translucent ball to Ichigo.

"That's a Reishukaku. Or spirit core. Place your palms on it and concentrate your spirit energy."

"Like this?" He then began pressing on the wall, grunting. "Can someone show me how to concentrate my spirit energy?"

"Huh? Any Soul Reaper should easily be able to do that. So you can't do this?" Kukaku created a ball of energy in her hand.

"Actually, he's the Substitute Soul Reaper I was telling you about earlier." Yoruichi told her. "And he can't use Spirit Energy at all."

"Weeeeelllll," Hikaru stretched his arms. "I already know how to do this. Later." He readied to teleport away.

"Devil Flame!" Called Kukaku.

"Heh? What's up?"

"Stay here."

"Ugh... do I have to?"

She gave him a dirty look.

"That was a joke. I will. I will..." He swallowed.

She tossed him a small rock. "Do you know what this is?"

"A rock?"

"It's a Sekkiseki rock. Try to smash it."

His fire like spirit energy burnt in his hand, all but in the place where the stone was.

"What the heck?"

"It repels spirit energy of any kind. The Seireitei is lined with this stone. If you try to get in... bad things will happen. The stone creates an a force field around the area, so it'll protect them not only from the sky above, even below the ground."

"Damn. My theory was that we were gonna have to dig tunnels. Well that sucks." Hikaru punched his hand.

Ganju concentrated his spirit energy around the cannonball, and it created a spherical force field around him.

"This will break through the barrier and let you in. From down here I'll shoot you up into the air. And then you'll have to use your spirit energies to use the ball to fly through the barrier. Simple. Take 'em to the underground training area."

"I already know how to do this though..." The Devil Flame groaned, but he went down with them anyway.

* * *

Orihime could do it perfectly fine. Uryu's turned into an oval-shape. Chad with his arm activate, did it. It was quite powerful, and the sphere started flickering. Hikaru activated his, the the sphere had a flame like movement to it. And... Ichigo still couldn't do it.

"Come on, Hikaru! You gotta teach me a trick that'll help me!"

"Well," He sighed. "I always find it best to master a technique on my own. If someone else tells me how to... I don't consider myself a master of that technique. What you gotta do... is you need to find your own trick."

"Damn it!" Ichigo groaned.

"Sorry, bro."

"Hey, dinner's ready." Ganju called. "I bet you guys are starvin'. You guys didn't get to eat in the Rukon District, did you? Well that's because they don't know how to use their spirit energy so they never get hungry. So why don't you guys go eat?"

"What about-" Uryu was about to say.

"Don't worry about me." Ichigo told them. "I'll join you when I'm done."

* * *

The four people were eating. Hikaru went through several plates in the matter of thirty seconds.

"Do you think Ichigo will be able to do it?" Asked Uryu.

"Yeah, of course." Hikaru said between bites. "Ichigo's that kind of guy. He'll be able to master it and once he does... he'll be more pretty effective with it. At least that's my theory."

Orihime had barily touched her food.

"Are you done?" Asked Uryu.

"Yeah-"

"Don't give that to Ichigo. If you give it to him he won't have a reason to train harder. If he's hunger then he'll just have to start working harder. Giving it to him will make it so he can't work." Hikaru said. He pointed his chopsticks at her. "But if you really aren't hungry... I'll take it."

"Actually, I am hungry..."

Hikaru laughed.

* * *

Notes: Please follow and favorite if you haven't done that, and one can never have too many reviews. Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: Explosion

Hikaru, Sado, Uryu, and Orihime were just finishing up eating, when suddenly there was an over welming spirit energy.

The four ran over to it, to see Ichigo holding a cannon, and a giant ball of spiritual pressure around him.

Kukaku yelled something to him, but the group couldn't hear it.

Ichigo then focused. The ball shrunk down to the size of the normal ones.

"Good job, Ichigo." Hikaru grinned. "See I told ya."

"Yeah, I did it!"

"Stay focused!" Kukaku warned.

"Heh?" Suddenly the spirit ball cracked.

Then there was a giant explosion.

Ichigo fell on his face, and passed out.

* * *

The rest of the humans were taken to a room, and they were supposed to sleep there.

Hikaru was starring up at the ceiling. Dang. Ichigo's spirit energy is quite strong. It nearly destroyed this house. I better get some sleep, though.

* * *

The next day everyone was standing in front of the cannon. Ganju ran up, wearing completely different clothes.

"Let's do this." Hikaru punched his fists, and a little bit of spirit energy came off of them.

"Wait, he's coming?" Ichigo pointed to Ganju.

"My brother was killed by a Soul Reaper!" Ganju yelled.

"Ganju-" Kukaku was about to say.

"Shut up!" He turned back to Ichigo. "My brother... He was a brilliant man. He passed the Soul Reaper entrance exam on his first try. At that time his power was the same level as a Lieutenant. He finished his six year exam in one year. He became a member of a Squad. In just five years he became a Lieutenant. He would have became a Captain. But he was betrayed by his comrades! His allies lead him to the grave! I was still just a kid back then... So I don't remember all the details. But there's too things I'll never forget. The face of the Soul Reaper as she dragged my brother's mangled body back home. And the face of my brother. Happily giving thanks to that Soul Reaper.

"Why would he do that? Why would my brother be so forgiving? To this day... I just don't know. But there's one thing I do know for certain. Somehow my brother never blamed the Soul Reapers. And he never hated them. But how? Why didn't he hate the fiends who completely destroyed him? Why did he continue to believe in them to the bitter end?" He reached out and grabbed Ichigo's shirt. "Somehow you seem different from the other Soul Reapers. That's what I think. I think that if I go with you, I'll descover something important. That's why I'm going along with you! I'm going into the heart of the enemy to try to figure how what being a Soul Reaper really means!"

Hikaru set his hand on Ganju's shoulder. "Then you can join us! LET'S GO!" He charged into the cannon.

A minute later, the rest of them got in.

"Once we're in there, we need to stay together. If you encounter any Captains, don't fight them. Don't even think about it. Just run away. The goal is to save Rukia. You must avoid taking any unnessisary risks." After a second he called. "Poor your spirit energy into the ball!"

And so, everyone did.

Then there was an explosion and they were sent flying up into the air. Then they were sent rocketing forwards.

Hikaru zoned out, and all of the sudden the ball popped.

"CRAP!" Hikaru roared as everyone scattered.

Hikaru then remembered that he could fly, and he flew over to Uryu, who was falling out of the circle. His flying pattern was messed up by the passenger.

"ORIHIME! Catch!" He hurled the Quincy to Orihime, who missed the catch, and Chad jumped into the way to catch him. The human then fell out of the circle too, and he hurled Uryu to Orihime, hitting the target.

Hikaru flew over to rescue Chad, but then there was an explosion sending him flying backwards.

"SADO!" Hikaru cried. His spirit energy then failed him, and he fell to the ground, crashing into a building.

* * *

Hikaru woke to the sound of pounding at the door. _I must've passed out as I hit the building._ He thought. He sat up, and then flew out of the top of the building. After a minute of flying, he had to land again, being as he was exhausted.

The Soul Reapers followed him.

He jumped onto a different building, and the roof caved in as his feet connected.

"Ha!" Called a high pitched voice. "You feel right in my trap! Get it? Because you..."

Hikaru stood up. He looked up to see a young woman in a Shihakusho. She had red hair, and brightly silver eyes. She had a sword at her hip.

"So you wanna fight, Ryoka? I'll-"

The ground suddenly gave way under her feet, and she feel down towards the ground.

Hikaru teleported over, and caught her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" She roared. "Why did you save me? WAIT! I know... HELP I'M GOING TO BE MOLESTED BY A RYOKA!"

"Shut up! I don't want the Soul Reapers to know where I'm at!"

"GAH! NO! Stop!"

Hikaru clenched his teeth, and he karate chopped her in the forehead.

She was then knocked out.

"Oh shit." Hikaru mumbled. _Should I just leave her here? But what if no one finds her and she dies? Damn it..._ He thought.

* * *

The young woman opened her eyes. She sat up, seeing Hikaru.

The two were in a different building, it appeared to be abandoned but it was well lit from the sun.

She sat up, but then lied back down. "Oh no..." Tears ran down her face.

Hikaru was turned. "Oh, hi." He then realized that she was crying.

"Why are you crying?"

"My chastity is ruined. I'm now un-pure..." She swallowed. "You can kill me if you want. I don't care anymore."

Hikaru's face reddened. "Your chastity is fine! I'm a virgin!"

"Oh." She sat up. "Why didn't you leave me there?"

"I don't know."

She stood up, and drew her weapon. "I thank you for saving me. But you are still a Ryoka." She charged him.

Hikaru caught her wrist, and looked her in the eye. "I'm not fond of fighting. But if you attack me again, I won't hold back."

"I can't just over look the fact that you're a Ryoka."

"You're kidnapped. You have to do what I say or I'll beat you up."

"You can't beat me up! I'm Sixth Seat Satsuki Yukuzu!" Her eyes widened as she had just revealed her name and rank to the enemy.

Hikaru smiled, and let go of her wrist. "Sheath your sword. You're coming with me."

"Damn it..." She sheathed her sword. "So what the hell are you here for, anyway?"

"We're here to free Rukia Kuchiki."

"Who the hell are you, anyway?"

"I'm Devil Flame."

"Wait! _The_ Devil Flame? That human?"

"Correct."

"Oh God. Captain Yamamoto's gonna be pissed when he finds out."

"Which Squad are you from?"

"Squad One. Under Captain Yamamoto and Lieutenant Sasikibe."

"Interesting." Hikaru smiled. "Alright, let's go."

"Where are you going?"

" _We_ need to go free Rukia Kuchiki. I suppose wasting time here won't help any."

"We?"

"I told you. I'm kidnapping you. You're helping me."

"But... why?"

"So you can tell me around the Soul Society. Help me avoid as many battles as possible."

"I cannot."

"And why's that?"

"It's against my code of honor to help a Ryoka. I'd rather die."

There was suddenly banging at the door.

"We know you're there, Ryoka!" Cried a voice.

"They already think that you're helping me. They're going to be after either way. If you attempt to turn yourself in I won't take it lightly. If you leave, I'm going to hunt you down. And you will regret your decision." He bent his legs. "Are you coming?"

"Whatever."

Hikaru smiled, and he grabbed her by the front of the shirt, and swung her onto his back. He then jumped up into the air, flying through the open roof. He flew over the city, but then his spirit energy began to fail and he started falling.

"Ryoka! We're falling!" The Sixth Seat shouted.

"Shut up! I know!"

He used his spirit energy to slow their fall, but he couldn't completely stop.

"Braise yourself..." He landed, right on the ground. He bent his knees before he landed, so he wouldn't break his leg.

Satsuki got off Hikaru's back. "We didn't make it far. They're going to be here soon."

"That hurt." He stood up, but then instantly fell back down.

"You idiot! You broke your leg as you fell didn't you?"

"No, I landed with my knees bent. I must've sprained my ankle or something. I might be able to fly... but you're going to need to keep up."

"But I can't fly!"

"But you're a Sixth Seat!"

"Shut up! It's usually Fourth Seats and higher that can fly!"

"Whatever. You're going to have to run then. Because I won't be able to carry you."

She nodded. "I know of a place that we can hide for a little while."

"I'm not going to hide."

"I also know of someone that will be able to heal you."

"Hmm... damn. Whatever."

Satsuki sprinted forwards, and Hikaru flew just above the ground.

And they finally made it to the place.

* * *

Notes: I may have mentioned this before, but I doubt it. I do not like shipping. Ergo, there will be no pairings in this story. If enough people want me to, I will consider it, though. Please follow and favorite this story. And one can never have too many reviews. Have an awesome day.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Battle

Satsuki and Hikaru were in a small building, about the size of a small house but there was only one room, with a small bed, there was a few lights in the room.

"I know it's not much, but you should be able to be hidden here." She told him. "I'll go get a medic for you, stay here and don't make a sound."

Hikaru floated over to the bed, and then fell down into it. His spirit energy hasn't been the same sense he hit the ground those times.

* * *

Satsuki ran to the Squad Four Barracks, and she ran to a young man with black hair.

"Hey, Satsuki." He said. "What's up?"

"Kenji! I need your help..." She leaned in closer to him and whispered, "It's top secret..."

* * *

Satsuki and Kenji made it to Hikaru who was still lying on the bed.

"Is this the legendary Devil Flame?" Asked Kenji.

"Yeah." Hikaru answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's here to deal with the Ryoka." Satsuki stated. "But he's undercover, leading some people to think that he is the Ryoka. But if he explains that he is just here to deal with them, then it'd blow his cover."

"I see..."

"So don't tell anyone."

Kenji knelt next to Hikaru, and healed his injuries.

"Thanks for your services, Devil Flame." Kenji stood up to walk away.

"Hang on." Hikaru said. "You're staying here with us. I need a healer to be with me so when I get injured, I have someone to heal me."

"I have stuff to do. I can't just go adventure with you. You probably have stuff to do too, Satsuki."

"But you have to." Hikaru stood up.

"And why's that?"

"Because you've been kidnapped by a Ryoka."

"Is that so? So you are a Ryoka and not here to deal with them..."

"That's right. If you don't help me, I'll kill you and the girl. Don't think I will?"

"Satsuki, how dishonorable of you to be kidnapped by such trash."

"Trash, huh?"

Kenji's eyes widened, as he realized that Hikaru was behind him.

 _He's fast!_ Kenji thought.

"You wanna repeat that?"

"Ryoka, no!" Satsuki yelled. "Not again!"

"Again?" Asked Kenji.

"The last medic I got didn't wanna help either. And he's in the hospital now."

Kenji clenched his jaw. "I guess I have no choice, then."

* * *

Later that night, the three were walking around, trying to find their way to the place were Rukia was getting held.

"What the hell are you doing, anyway?" Kenji asked.

"Rescuing Rukia Kuchiki from execution."

"Why?"

"My friend owes her."

"Why would that mean anything to you?"

"Because I won't just sit back and let somebody die. And Kurosaki is my friend, so I'll do whatever I can to help him."

"Who's Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, the Substitute Soul Reaper who Rukia gave her powers to."

"Ah, I understand..."

* * *

The group remained silent for quite some time.

Hikaru suddenly felt spirit energy, and it was close. _They definitely noticed him._

"Get back." Hikaru said. "Both of you. Satsuki protect Kenji."

Satsuki and Kenji both started backing up, and a man with red hair walked forward. "So you noticed me? You're pretty good." He had hazel eyes and he had a sword at his hip.

"Step aside. I don't want to fight you." Hikaru said.

"Come on, you've come all this way and you're going to back down now?"

"No. If you don't step aside I will fight you, and you will lose. Now move."

"I best introduce myself. My name is Zokari Minuno. I'm an Eight Seat in the Zaraki Squad."

"Squad Eleven, huh?"

Zokari drew his sword.

Hikaru's fists lit fire. "Step aside now."

"Ah, so you're the Devil Flame?"

Hikaru didn't respond.

"I have no interest in who you are. If you win I won't tell anyone of who you are. But you won't beat me."

Hikaru flew at him, punching at his head.

Zokari dodged it, and he slashed at Hikaru's shoulder. Hikaru hirenkyaku'd to the right, and he kicked him in the side.

Zokari spun around and slashed at Hikaru's head, but he ducked, and then punched him in the exposed side and jumped back.

"Those flaming boxing gloves that you've got hurt like a bitch." Zokari stated. "My side hurts a lot more than it should have with a pussy punch like that."

Hikaru teleported above Zokari, and punched down at his head. Zokari jumped backwards and slashed his arm. Hikaru grimaced and then he flipped away from him.

Zokari started walking towards him.

Hikaru hirenkyaku'd behind him, punching him hard in the back. Hikaru then jumped backwards.

Zokari clenched his teeth, and he turned towards the ex-Quincy. "Now you're really going to die!"

Hikaru clenched his fists. "I told you to back down and you didn't listen. I'm going to give you a chance to leave now. Last warning. Go now or I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Big words for a Human!" Zokari slashed down at Hikaru, who jumped backwards and then punched at his face. Zokari dodged it, and then kicked Hikaru in the chest. Hikaru jumped backwards.

"This fight is just going to go back and forth. I'm done screwing around." He pointed his sword to the ground. "Transform... Kawako." Suddenly his sword turned into a liquid form and it dripped to the ground. All that was left of Zokari's sword was the hilt and guard. The rest of it was now liquid, and it was turning blood like water.

"What's going on...?" Hikaru mumbled.

More water started to form.

"His Zanpakuto takes the moisture in the air... and it turns it to water." Mumbled Kenji. "I've studied up on the Zaraki Corps' Shikai releases, from Third Seat to Tenth. He has the only elemental type Zanpakuto in the Eleventh Squad. What it does is it creates a water wall around him, but it takes a long time to form so if Devil Flame can hurry up and take him out then-"

"Ryoka!" Called Satsuki. "Hurry up and take him out!"

Hikaru nodded, and then he flew at Zokari, punching at his chest. The water came up and protected the Soul Reaper. Hikaru hirenkyaku'd backwards because it surprised him.

 _What is this?_ Hikaru thought.

Hikaru charged at him again, kicking at his head. The water came back up, and then Hikaru teleported behind him and punched at his back. The water blocked his fist.

It show my feint. Hikaru then went to jump backwards, but the water formed around his wrist and then slammed him into a wall. All the water then formed around him, creating a bubble of water.

Satsuki drew her sword, and charged at Zokari.

She slashed down, and Zokari's water was all around Hikaru so it could drown him. Zokari had no time to bring it back over to him, so he tried to block it with his sword handle. She then slashed him across the chest, and Zokari fell on his back. All the water fell down to the ground around Hikaru, who gasped for breath. "Thank you, Satsuki..."

"So I'm fighting two opponents, then?" Zokari stood back up, and the water flew back over to him. He pointed his hilt towards the ground, and the water formed into a liquid blade. "I was expecting my water to put out your fire, Devil Flame."

"It's not actually fire. My spirit energy's shape just makes it look like that." He turned to Satsuki. "I thank you for helping me, but you can't leave Kenji unguarded. Go back and protect him from harm."

Satsuki turned, to see someone wearing a black trench coat, with his hand over Kenji's mouth. He had a rather large sword at his back.

"Ryoka, what do we do?" Satsuki asked.

Hikaru turned to see the problem. "Damn." He mumbled. "I'll fight this guy, and you fight the other guy."

"What the hell are you doing, Daisuke? I have this under control!"

"It doesn't look like it." Said an angry sounding voice.

"I have do! Get out of here!"

"If you insist." He flew backwards, taking Kenji with him.

"Damn it!" Growled Zokari. He turned to Hikaru. "Come on, let's go rescue your teammate."

"Why tell hell would you hell us?"

"I want to have a fair fight with you. I don't want any help. You'll be distracted if your partners getting kidnapped. After we rescue him we'll go back to being enemies. Come on, we need to hurry."

* * *

Notes: Currently what's happening is Ichigo meeting Hanataro, in case you're wondering when this is happening.

If you have any questions, be sure to ask them and then I'll answer them. Make sure if you have any complaints to speak them- I can't fix something if I don't know it's broken. As always, follow and favorite if you haven't done that yet and one can never have too many reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Daisuke

Hikaru, Satsuki, and Zokari were running after Daisuke, who had Kenji with him.

Hikaru clenched his teeth, and energy burnt at his right hand, but it didn't stay for long. He blasted it from his hand right at Daisuke, but it missed.

"Crap, I should have trained with that blast..." He groaned.

Daisuke continued to dodge his pursuers. _Hmm, this is getting much boring._ He thought. _I'll just stop._

Daisuke landed on a building. He drew his sword, and put it to Kenji's throat.

"You step any closer, and I'll cut his throat." He warned.

Each of them landed on the building.

"Okay, Devil Flame. Follow these instructions and this maggot lives."

Hikaru nodded.

"Make your fire energy appear."

The blue energy burnt up his fists.

"Perfect. Now kill the girl."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me. Kill the woman."

Satsuki swallowed. _What do I do? Should I stop him... or let him kill me?_ She thought.

Zokari drew his sword.

"Zokari, no!" Cried Hikaru. "We can talk this through!"

He stabbed Satsuki through the back.

"What the hell?" Cried Hikaru.

Daisuke laughed. He let go of Kenji, and then flew away. Hikaru did the Hirenkyaku, so he was suddenly right in front of Daisuke- and punched him hard in the chest. Daisuke fell out of the air, and hit the ground. The Devil Flame then turned and he darted towards Zokari, who gripped his blade.

"Ryoka, stop!" Cried Satsuki.

Hikaru stopped, and turned to her. There was no wound. And no blood.

"What the... what the hell?"

"My sword has been release this entire time. Getting stabbed by water wouldn't hurt."

"But it went right through her!"

"The part that went through her back I made so small that it would barely hurt her, and I avoided the vital spots."

"I see..." Hikaru nodded. The flames disappeared.

"Don't think we're done, Devil Flame." Said Zokari. "We still need to battle!"

"That attack wasn't very nice." A voice said behind the ex-Qunicy.

Hikaru turned, to see Daisuke. Daisuke slapped Hikaru across the face and sent him flying across the roof.

Satsuki stood up, and then walked over to Kenji. She brandished her sword, readying for an attack.

Daisuke flash stepped right in front of Hikaru, punching down at his head. He ducked and then leapt up, and energy burnt up his fists and he punched Daisuke in the jaw.

Daisuke fell backwards, and drew his sword. He slashed down at Hikaru, who dodged it and punched him in the arm.

The Soul Reaper groaned, and slashed at him again. Hikaru did a front flip, and punched at his head.

Daisuke turned, to see Zokari charging at him. "What the hell are you doing, Zokari?"

Zokari then flash stepped behind him- stabbing him in the back.

"Zokari, you bastard!" Daisuke choked.

"Damn, right." Zokari yanked his blade from Daisuke's chest. "You should've stayed out of my way!" Zokari grabbed him, and hurled him off the building.

Zokari then turned to Hikaru. "Alright, now we fight!"

"I don't want to fight you, Zokari."

"I don't care, we fight anyway!"

"We don't have to be friends. But fighting should be a last resort."

"Shut up!" Zokari charged him, and Hikaru punched him hard in the face.

"Come on, join my group. Then you can fight as many people as you want."

"I don't care!" Zokari pointed his sword to the ground. The blade then dripped to the ground, and formed into a circle. More water started to form.

"Damn it!" Hikaru growled. He then clenched his knuckles, and he charged at Zokari.

The water blocked the attack, and then shot out at Hikaru.

Hikaru Hirenkyaku'd behind Zokari, and punched at the back of his head. The water came up, and Hikaru teleported at Zokari's feet, and kicked up into his chest. Zokari's water blocked it, and he swung his sheath down at Hikaru.

Hikaru teleported above Zokari, and punched down onto his head.

Zokari's water shot up, and hit Hikaru in the chest.

He grimaced, and fell on his back.

"Get up, Devil Flame."

Devil Flame fliped back to his feet, and started to walk backwards. He backed up, getting towards Satsuki and Kenji.

"I think I found his weakness. You guys are going to need to get out of the way, though... because he's going to attack in this direction."

The water formed all together at Zokari's feet. It then shot towards the group like a whip.

Hikaru used the Hirenkyaku, and he was suddenly right in front of Zokari and he punched him in the stomach as hard as he could.

The water fell down to the ground, and Zokari was sent flying off the building- towards the ground.

Hikaru teleported, and caught him. He set Zokari on the ground. His sword reformed, and the water disappeared in the air.

Satsuki and Kenji teleported up next to him.

"Are you going to take him with us, like you took us?" Asked Satsuki.

"No. When he just wakes up, he'll just try to kill me again. So I'm going to leave him here. We should put him out in the open, along with Daisuke.

Kenji looked to the right. "Squad Four is already on their way. They have several Squad Eleven people with them... so they're going to attack us. We better be off."

The three took off.

"Where exactly are we going to go to hide?" Asked Hikaru.

"As of right now, there are no students in the Sino Academy. So we're going to hide there." Kenji stated.

* * *

Soon the three of them were in a rather large classroom.

"If you talk too loud then your voice will echo off the walks, and attract attention." Whispered Kenji.

Hikaru nodded. "I'm going to look around, and make sure no one is here."

"If you meet any students then don't hurt them." Satsuki told him. "Or I'll beat you up."

Hikaru teleported away.

"Now that he's gone, I have a question for you." Kenji stated.

"What is it?" Asked Satsuki.

"Why are you helping this man so? I mean... even if he threatened your life like he did mine... you wouldn't be helping him like you did. You jumped into the battle with the Squad Eleven guy without hesitation when Hikaru was going to lose. If he died, then we would have been freed."

"Rukia Kuchiki is going to die if we don't save her."

"Why would that matter?"

"She was going to die. So he gave Ichigo Kurosaki her powers. It was a gamble that she had to make. Yes, she should be punished. But is death really a fitting punishment for this? I don't think so. I told my Captain this several times. But he won't listen to me. I was just going to keep my mouth shut. But then the Ryoka came along and he told me his goal. So I went with him. Is this not a noble cause?"

"If the Ryoka get caught... then the two of us will likely be put to death."

"That's another reason why I'm trying so hard. If we lose, we'll die. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah, I understand." He ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Hikaru was walking around, and then he heard foot steps in the hallway. He sensed that the spirit energy wasn't very strong. So he continued to walk towards it.

A young man walked up to Hikaru. He had a wooden sword at his hip. "You're not supposed to be in here..." He said. He had light blue hair, and he had brown eyes. His skin was tanned, and he was wearing a white uniform with blue on it.

"Do you know who I am, kid?" Asked Hikaru.

"Nope. And I'm not a kid."

"I am the Devil Flame. Perhaps you've heard of me."

His eyes widened. "Devil Flame?"

"Yeah, that's me."

His eyes went back to normal. "Can't say that I've heard of you. What exactly are you doing?"

"Well, have you heard of the Ryoka Invasion?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it. Are you a Ryoka?"

"No, of course not. I'm here to deal with the Ryoka. But it's a Spec Op. So no one's allowed to know about it. Stay out of this area."

"If it was a Spec Op, why would you tell me about it?"

"Well you're in the way. We're hiding out in this area. If the Ryoka find us and attack, then we wouldn't want you to be here."

"Shouldn't you have a better place to hide out than a school?"

"No would expect a school, now would they?"

"I guess you're right. Wait, did you say 'us'?"

"Yeah. There's more than one of us on this mission."

"Oh, okay."

"Why are you in here, anyway?"

"I was checking out the library."

The young man left the building, and Hikaru teleported over to Satsuki and Kenji.

"What took you so long? Did you get lost?" Kenji asked.

"No, I meet with a kid. Got him to leave, though."

"Well, I think that I should heal your injures. I already healed Satsuki's few injures while you were screwing around."

"I wasn't screwing around."

"Yeah, yeah." Kenji shook his head. "Just let me heal you."

"Whatever you say, boss."

There was a short silence.

"How many Ryoka are there?" Asked Kenji. "You've got to have at least twenty people, right?"

"Well there's me... Ichigo... Sado... Orihime... Uryu... Ganju... Yoruichi... So there's seven of us."

"Are you insane?" Asked Kenji. "You went into the enemy lies with that small amount of people?"

"So we can go under cover. If there was any more of us, they'd be able to track us a lot easier. And then there's you two, so there's nine. Ichigo probably kidnapped a few people, so let's say that there's at least fifteen."*

"You talk too much." Said Satsuki. "Well, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when someone tries to kill us again."

"Good night, Kenji. Make sure you don't fall asleep while keeping watch."

"Wha- why do I need to keep watch?"

"Because you're the only one of us that's not a fighter. We need the energy to fight."

* * *

Notes: *Ichigo only has Hanataro and Ganju. He doesn't have anyone else with him.

As some of you may know, I'm still in High School. It's coming up this month. And when I'm at school, production may decrease. It's not a hundred percent- but there still is a chance. So if it does happen, this is just a heads up.

Also, please follow and favorite if you haven't done that and drop a review, because one can never have too many reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Calm Before the Storm

Hikaru woke up in the school, and he sat up.

Kenji was asleep, even though he was supposed to be keeping watch. Hikaru didn't seem to care, though.

"Satsuki, Kenji. Wake up. It's time to leave."

Neither of them move. He stood up, and looked around the room. He found a whiteboard eraser, and he threw it at Kenji.

"What the hell, man?" Kenji groaned.

Hikaru picked up the eraser again, and he threw it at Satsuki and hit her in the forehead.

"It's time to leave." Hikaru said.

"Did you have to throw that at me, Ryoka?" Satsuki complained. "It really hurt, ya know?"

"Nope. I did not have to throw it at you."

"Then why did you?" Kenji asked.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. Let's go towards the tower."

"The tower, the tower, the tower..." Satsuki complained. "That's all you ever think about. Why can't we just sleep a little longer?"

"Our mission is to rescue Rukia. If we sleep _a little longer_ than we're going to have problems. People might find us. We'd be losing time." Hikaru found the door, and walked out of it.

"The early bird catches the worm, Satsuki." Kenji then jogged to catch up with him.

Satsuki sighed, and followed.

The three walked out of the compound, and walked into a practice yard. There were countless children practicing there.

Hikaru instantly hirenkyaku'd back into the classroom. Kenji and Satsuki followed.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?"

"There's too many people." He said.

"Don't be a pansy." Said Satsuki. "They aren't going to hurt us, or even think that we're Ryoka as long as we don't do anything suspicious."

"Just pretend you'll belong and eventually you will." Kenji stated.

"It's not that..." Hikaru said. "I just can't function when there's large groups of people."

"You are a pansy." Satsuki smiled.

"It's not funny! It's a serious issue, what are we going to do, just wait them out?"

"Ryoka. Don't be a little bitch, and just walk."

"There is a problem." Kenji stated. "Devil Flame doesn't wear Shihakusho like Soul Reapers do."

"If they ask, he's dealing with the Ryoka."

`Satsuki, Kenji, and Hikaru were walking across the sidewalk. None of the students were even giving them a second look.

"Why are they even here, anyway?" Hikaru asked. "It's summer vacation and it's like four in the morning."

"When I was in the academy during the summer some people would get up early to train, but they weren't allowed to train anywhere else but the school yard." Satsuki stated. "Why they're up so early... I suppose they are all fond of the phrase the early bird catches the worm."

"You didn't think to mention that before we slept in the school?" Asked Hikaru.

"Sorry. I forgot." She didn't sound very apologetic.

"Whatever." Hikaru continued walking. He had his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, it's the Ryoka hunter!" Shouted a voice.

Hikaru tensed up, and he turned around. He locked eyes with the kid that he saw yesterday.

"What are you doing? Don't say that so loud it's a secret operation." Hikaru growled.

"No one here cares. But anyway... I told my big brother about you. He said there's no such thing. So he's coming after you."

"What the hell?" Hikaru asked. "You little brat!" He tried to punch him, but Satsuki and Kenji grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him backwards.

"Devil Flame, he's just a kid!" Kenji told him. "You can't hit him!"

"Who is your brother?" Asked Satsuki. "What's his rank?"

"Well..." He ran his fingers through his blue hair. "He's my adoptive brother. And his name is Shuhei Hisagi. He's the Lieutenant of Squad Nine."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "A Lieutenant! Holey crap..."

"We're going to come back for you, young Hisagi. And we're going to teach you a lesson." Kenji then turned to Hikaru. "We must leave before the Lieutenant finds us."

"Kurosaki might be able to fight a Lieutenant... but he's physically stronger than I am." Hikaru stated. "We're going to need to avoid him..."

"And how are we going to do that?" Satsuki asked.

"I have no idea. We'll need a plan. But we'll need to form that somewhere else." Hikaru used the hirenkyaku, and he teleported away.

Satsuki flash stepped after him, along with Kenji.

Hikaru sighed. "Okay, I'm good now."

The three were standing on top of a tall building. There were quite a bit of tall buildings in the area.

"So if we split up... he'll definitely go after me because I'm the Ryoka." Hikaru stated. "The plan is... we move as fast as we can, trying to avoid him."

"Brilliant strategy." Satsuki said sarcastically. "What happens when he does find us?"

"Well, I'll lure him off and you guys get away. Fighting him head on will be suicide, he's a Lieutenant. So I'll have to use a lot of tricks and gags to beat him."

"Is that such a good idea?" Asked Kenji. "What if he sees through your gags and tricks?"

"Well then I'll just avoid the battle and survive. I won't battle him head on, I'm not stupid enough for that."

"What kind of tricks do you have?" Satsuki asked. "You haven't used any."

"Well you have seen me use the hirenkyaku. But other than that... I can't risk explaining them here because it'll take too long, and we might get spotted. And there is a chance that someone's spying on us."

"We better get started." Kenji said. "Don't go all out from the start, or you'll tire yourself out too quickly."

"Yeah, I know." Hikaru then teleported away. His followers went with him.

 _I still don't know if I should trust this man or not._ Thought Kenji, as he leapt up onto a building- jumping up into the air. _Devil Flame has been thinking of others this entire time. He's been putting us ahead of himself, Rukia ahead of himself, and he's saying that this Kurosaki guy is stronger than him. He is smart, but he's not a genius. He's strong, but he's not a overly powerful. He combines both his typically ordinary stats to make himself better._

Kenji continued to jump after him.

 _What is the Ryoka thinking?_ Satsuki thought. _He under estimates our skill, he thinks that the three of us can't take a Lieutenant. Our combined skill would be insane, if he actually let me fight._ She continued to jump across the buildings, keeping up with the Devil Flame.

The Devil Flame stopped, so Satsuki and Kenji stopped as well.

"What is it?" Asked Satsuki.

"Silence." He turned to the right. "They're on the ground. Come on." He floated down the the ground, and the two Soul Reapers teleported down to the ground next to him.

In front of him was Lieutenant Hisagi, along with a small group of Soul Reapers.

The Devil Flame swallowed. "I can't take them all out." He whispered to Satsuki. "I'll distract the Lieutenant and you and Kenji take out the group. Hopefully they're not stronger than you."

"Stop whispering. I'm sure you're aware of your crimes, so I won't explain them to you." Hisagi said.

Hisagi had black hair, and he was wearing a sleeveless Shikakusho. He had a blue tattoo running horizontally across his name, and he had several vertical scars running down under his right eye. On the left side of his face he had a sixty-nine tattoo. He was wearing a black spiked-choker.

"Lieutenant. This battle is between you and me." Hikaru called. "No help from your people. No help from mine. Just a fair fight."

"I can't say that I agree with that." Shuhei drew his sword. "The three of you Ryoka are coming with us."

"Both of you get out of here. Go in different directions, I'll come back for you."

Satsuki took off to the right, and Kenji went to the right.

"After them. I'll handle Devil Flame." Shuhei ordered.

The group split in half, half of them going after Satsuki, the other half going after Kenji.

"You got your wish, Ryoka. Now we fight." He ran at him, slashing at him with his sword.

"You'll have to catch me first." Hikaru teleported away, and Shuhei cursed, then chased after him.

Satsuki ran into an alley, and turned around. Quickly her pursuers found her. She drew her sword. "Now we fight."

Kenji teleported, hiding from his pursuers. If you live to run away, you live to run another day. Thought Kenji. It'll be easier to evade them than to battle them. I'm not made for battling like Satsuki or the Devil Flame.

* * *

The Devil Flame continued to teleport away from Shuhei.

"Stop running, Ryoka!" Roared Shuhei.

"If you insist!" Hikaru joked, and he stopped.

Shuhei looked around. They were in the Thirteenth Squad's barracks' training ground. There was soft dirt beneath their feet.

Hikaru clenched his fists, and that famous flame like pattern burnt around his fists.

* * *

Notes: Just a little update, schools starting in two weeks. Yay. I'm definitely not going to be able to end this story in two weeks, but I am going to speed up the production a little- just to see if I can do it. So there's going to be four episodes of Kenpachi in Naruto, two episodes of Coyote Starrk- A Soul Reaper, and one episode of Devil Flame. So that's seven episodes in seven days- in short an episode a day. If it works I'll try to continue doing it like this until school starts, then hopefully when I turn it back to normal, I'll be able to update it regularly.

Also, I was going to write this in my other stories, but for those of you who follow all of them... the last chapter of Bleach comes out today in Japan, and tomorrow it gets translated to English. I just felt that I should let you know.

Please favorite if you enjoyed, follow if you want more, and review to tell me how you feel- even if you didn't like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Hisagi

Hikaru stepped towards Hisagi. Hisagi flash stepped and slashed at him, but Hikaru teleported behind him and punched him in the back.

Shuhei slashed at him again, but Hikaru leapt up into the air and flew onto a building.

Shuhei flew up after him, and Hikaru teleported away again.

"Damn it." Shuhei mumbled.

Hikaru was floating up into the air. "Come on, Lieutenant. Let's go."

Hisagi clenched his teeth, and then held up his hand.

"Kido!" Hikaru realized, and he started flying away.

"Hado Number thirty three, Sokatsui!" Blue energy blasted from Hisagi's palm- and it flew at Hikaru, who was turning tail.

Hikaru then teleported away.

"That was pretty close..." Hikaru mumbled. "You almost got me, Lieutenant."

"Why are you doing this?" Shuhei asked. "You seem like a decent guy."

"I am going to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. It is unjust for her to be killed for trying to live. It's stupid."

"Whether it's unjust or not is for me to decide. All I do is follow orders."

"So you'd listen if your Captàn told to kill yourself?"

"If the situation calls for it."

"That's the kind of blind loyalty that makes this place. If you stand in my way I will defeat you. Stand aside, Lieutenant."

"I can't do that."

"Then we're going to have a problem, aren't we?"

* * *

Satsuki was backed into an alley, she slashed one of her pursuers across the shoulder. Another person slashed at her, but she blocked it with her sword, and punched her foe in the face with her free hand.

She then stepped closer to the wall, and her next attacker sword got stuck in the wall. She slashed him across the chest, and then jumped backwards.

The Soul Reapers stopped attacking.

"We all need to attack at once." One of them said. "She can't block them all."

"Yeah, don't do that..." Satsuki told them. "Crap..."

* * *

Kenji was sitting on a building, and all of the Soul Reapers went in there.

"Sorry, friends." Kenji mumbled sarcastically. "Bakudo Number Seventy three. Tozansho." Suddenly a blue cube formed around the building, sealing the Soul Reapers in.

Kenji then ran towards Satsuki's battle.

* * *

Once he got there, Satsuki was taking out the last enemy.

"Beat them up good, I did." Satsuki nodded, and sheathed her sword.

"You didn't need to be so brutal, you might've killed them."

"Then heal them. What did you do to your enemies, anyway?"

"I sealed them in a Kido Spell. Number Seventy Three, to be precise."

"You know number Seventy Three?"

"Yeah, I had to learn it so I could defend myself from the Eleventh Squad. I did not earn my rank through healing tactics alone."

Satsuki nodded. "Heal these guys while I go to help the Ryoka."

* * *

Shuhei slashed at Hikaru, who teleported backwards and kicked Shuhei in the back of the knee, and jumped backwards.

Shuhei turned and slashed, but Hikaru jumped backwards.

"You're slowing down, Ryoka." Shuhei stated.

Hikaru clenched his teeth. _He realized it..._ He thought. His fire burnt up half way up to his elbows. _Better end this quickly, or I'm going to run out of steam. I'm going to use that technique, though I didn't perfect it yet._

Shuhei pointed his index and middle finger at Hikaru. "Hado number four. Byakurai." White lightning fired at Hikaru got shot in the chest, and fell backwards.

Shuhei's guard dropped, but then Hikaru suddenly exploded into blue energy.

Hikaru was suddenly at Shuhei's right, punching him in the side of the head.

"What the hell...?" Shuhei fell backwards.

"It was a Hirenkyaku Clone." Hikaru stated. "I've been storing Spirit Energy for that the entire fight, waiting to use it." He then punched at Shuhei again, who jumped backwards, then slashed at him.

Hikaru Hirenkyaku'd backwards, and Satsuki jumped up next to them.

"Am I late, Ryoka?" She asked.

"A couple of minutes ago would've been fine."

Shuhei gripped his sword. _The way he worded that thing about his Flash Clone... I think he can only use one of them per battle. But he could be trying to trick me._ He thought.

"In a straight up fist fight, I wouldn't stand a chance against you, Lieutenant." Devil Flame stated. "But now I have her at my side."

Satsuki nodded, and brandished her sword.

"So you managed to take out all of the Unseated Soul Reapers that were with me?" Shuhei nodded. "There were quite a lot of them, you should be proud."

Satsuki didn't respond.

"But you're still only a Sixth Seat. I suggest you come in now, and I won't have to kill you."

Satsuki gripped her sword tighter and slashed down at him.

Shuhei blocked it with his sword. "Now that there's two of you, I won't have to hold back."

He poked Satsuki in the stomach. "Bakudo number one. Sai."

"That won't work, my spirit energy is too strong for such a weak spell!" Satsuki's arms fell behind her back for a second, but she instantly brought them in front of her.

Taking advantage of the second she was distracted, he slashed down at her, only for Hikaru to punch him across the face and send him flying backwards.

Hikaru turned, feeling the spirit energy of more Soul Reapers.

"The back up has finally come." Shuhei stated. "They're bringing more than just one Lieutenant, too."

Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto teleported up to the roof.

"Hey, Shuhei." Momo stated.

Hisagi nodded, and stood up.

Unseated Soul Reapers followed behind the two Lieutenants, but they came up from the other side.

Shuhei stepped over towards Hikaru's right.

Rangiku and Momo were standing in front of them, Shuhei was to their right, and the Unseated Soul Reapers were behind them.

"They left the left open..." Mumbled Satsuki.

"Don't go there, they're going to see it coming. We're gonna charge at the male Lieutenant. He won't be able to dodge us both in his weakened condition. I'll take it from there."

The two charged at the tattooed Lieutenant, and he jumped backwards, but Hikaru teleported behind him and put him in a headlock.

Satsuki took his sword.

"Anyone move, and I'll break his neck." Hikaru stated.

"Momo, do it." Shuhei ordered.

"But if I'm not fast enough-"

"Do it, Momo!"

Momo swallowed, and pointed her hand at Shuhei. "Hado Number thirty two... Okasen!"

"She'd attack even though I have him...?" Hikaru hurled Shuhei to the side, and then jumped away to avoid it.

"Growl, Haineko!" Rangiku called, who was sudenly at Hikaru's side.

"Satsuki, run!" Hikaru ordered.

"What about-"

"Shut up, and get out of here!" He ordered. "I'll handle this!"

She ran.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Trapped Devil Flame

The three Lieutenants stepped towards Hikaru, who took a few steps backwards.

 _I won't be able to use Hirenkyaku, because I'm still winded from my battle with Lieutenant Hisagi..._ He thought. _I won't be able to fight them because I could hardly handle a Lieutenant with a teammate, let alone two more of them by myself. My only options are to run, or to surrender. The unseated Soul Reapers are behind me, Lieutenant Hisagi's in front of me, and the female Lieutenants are to my right. The best option would run to my left- but that's exactly what they'd expect... I might be able to pull out one more Hirenkyaku..._

"Will you surrender, Devil Flame?" Rangiku asked him.

He took off to his left, and everyone chased after him. He then feinted- and punched Shuhei in the face once he got close enough. He then ran in that direction, the Soul Reapers following him.

* * *

Satsuki ran back to Kenji. Tears streaked her face.

"What is going on?" Kenji asked.

"The Ryoka... he's... outnumbered. He allowed me to get away and he told me to find you. He is going to get killed... what do we do?"

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said that he'd come back for us."

"Then we wait for him."

"But-"

"No." Kenji stopped her. "We must have faith in him. If he didn't want us to help him, then we must not. That is how it is. That is how it has to be." He sounded as though he was trying to reassure himself as well.

* * *

Hikaru took off, jumping across building to get away from them. But they were still hot on his trail.

"Damn." He mumbled. "I'll never get away from them at this rate. I'll need to pull some stuff outta the hat."

"Stop, Devil Flame!" Called Rangiku. "We will use excessive force if you continue to run!"

"Sorry, Lieutenant! But I can't do that! I have a mission to do!"

"Talking to him will do nothing." Shuhei said. "You'll need to show him with force."

"Please don't do that..." Hikaru joked. "I don't want to die."

"What a strange man..." Momo mumbled.

Blue energy glowed at Hikaru's right fist.

* * *

Satsuki and Kenji were pacing back and forth.

"What happens if the Ryoka gets captured by the Soul Reapers?" Satsuki asked.

"Don't be so negative. He'll get away from them, he's not dumb enough to fight them head on."

"He'd he out of breath from his last fight. They probably know all of his tricks by now."

"Devil Flame doesn't seem like he's the kind of guy to give away all of his tricks in a few fights."

"But what if he did?"

"Then he'll figure something out. Don't work about him, he can handle himself."

Even with that, Satsuki still didn't seem too convinced.

* * *

The energy began to glow brighter in his hand.

 _This technique..._ Hikaru thought. _I thought it was a waste of time to learn how to use it- but I learned it anyway. It cannot be used in a normal battle because it takes far too long to charge. It is almost ready, I just need another minute._

"Now, Momo!" Cried Rangiku.

"Snap, Tobiume!" Momo called and then fire shot at Hikaru from behind. Hikaru used his Hirenkyaku go teleport around it, and then he blasted the spirit energy at them, and it glowed bright, blinding all of them.*

Hikaru then fled from the Soul Reapers. "Got 'em!" Then his vision turned blurry, and he fell to the ground. _Is this from my lack of spirit energy?_ He thought. _No, there's someone else here..._

"You're a very strong Quincy. But you're nothing compared to that of a Captain."

Hikaru looked up, getting a glimpse of a woman in a white Captain's Jacket, that had a yellow inside. Other than that, the rest of her was too blurry to actually make out.

"I do apologize, young Quincy. But this is something that I need to do." She stepped closer to him, and Hikaru's head hit the ground. His eyes rolled up in his head, and he passed out.

* * *

Kenji and Satsuki were walking forwards, and they saw Hikaru getting carried away by a young female Captain. She had long brown hair, that she tied back in a pony tail, and it came down to the small of her back. She had tired orange eyes. She was slightly pale, and she had her Zanpakuto at her hip.

"Oh no..." Satsuki's eyes widened. "He got captured..."

Kenji swallowed. "We better go."

"What do we do? Hikaru was the guy that lead us... without a leader... we're nothing but a couple of Soul Reapers."

"Satsuki, even without him we'll be able to complete our mission. Our mission is to rescue Rukia Kuchiki- that is what our mission was, and that is what it will be."

"What are we going to do after that?"

"We'll come up with something. I'm sure Devil Flame didn't plan ahead at all. If he did, he could've avoided this."

"But... what if we get caught too?"

"We'll just have to avoid that."

"We can't do it alone... we're going to need to rescue the Ryoka."

"Ever sense you left, you've been freaking out Satsuki. You need to calm down. Freaking out will not solve our problem. Action will."

"You're right, Kenji..." She brushed herself off, and stood up. "But could we at least try to rescue him?"

"No. If we try then we'll definitely get caught, no questions asked. The base will be heavily guarded, it'd be impossible to get in unnoticed, and we won't be able to fight through it. We're not even Third Seats- they're probably guarding the gate with Lieutenants."

Satsuki nodded. "Okay, to Rukia Kuchiki, then."

* * *

The young Captain landed outside a small prison, and then walked in.

"We captured one Ryoka." She informed one of the guards. He nodded, and wrote it down in a small notebook. "How many more are there?"

"With the knowledge that we've collected there are four others, a young orange haired Substitute Soul Reaper, a full fledged Quincy, a young human girl with healing powers, and a human boy... who hasn't revealed his powers yet. The Quincy defeated Captain Kurosutchi, and the Head Captain has sent Captain Tosen after him. Captain Zaraki is pursuing the Soul Reaper. The girl's with the Quincy, and Captain Kyoraku is going to take down the boy who hasn't shown his powers."

"Thank you."

"No problem Captain. We'll just hand him to the interrogation core and-"

"Can I do the interrogation personally?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I thank you again. The interrogation will take place as soon as he wakes up."

* * *

Notes: *At this point I was still trying to decide what type of technique this was going to be. I then saw my brother playing Dragon Ball Ultimate Tenkaiichi, and I saw Krillen using the Solar Flare so I inspired it off of that. The other technique, he'll use a bit later in this arc.

I'm sorry to disappoint any actual fans of this story- but it will now go on hiatus. I have several reasons for this. The first reason is because I get the least pumped when writing this story- it's almost like work with no pay. Second reason is I get the least amount of support for this story. I've only gotten two reviews in the past eleven chapters- and neither of the reviews read regularly. The third reason is that no one wants to read a story that gets published once every two weeks. Again, I apologize that for any actual fans of this story. To be more clear, I am not canceling this story- if it were so I'd delete it. I will pick it back up once I finish either Kenpachi in Naruto or Coyote Starrk- a Soul Reaper. It'll probably be Kenpachi in Naruto, if I'm being honest here.

I probably shouldn't put my usual post script message... but I will anyway. Please favorite if you enjoyed, follow if you want more, and review if you want more, want to tell me how you feel, have any questions or suggestions.


End file.
